storybrooke_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Script)
SCENE: Storybrooke. Emma Swan is driving down the street. She looks around. After a little bit she arrives at a house. Emma: (Stepping out of car and walking up the side walk.) I guess this is the place. (She knocks on the door.) Regina: (Opening the door) Hello Emma: Hi, I'm Emma. I got this letter in the mail from a little boy named Henry. (She shows her the note) He wanted me to come here. Regina: Well he's not home at the--(She's cut off by Henry who steps outside the house with joy.) Henry: Emma, you made it! (He hugs her) I never thought you'd come Mom. Emma and Regina: Mom? Henry: Remember you had a boy and then gave him up for adoption. That boy was me. Emma: Oh, so your my boy (She puts her hand on his shoulder) Regina: Well I think it's time to go in Henry. (She grabs him and puts him inside) Nice to meet you Miss Swan. (She goes inside) SCENE: Storybrooke. Emma is driving looking around until she comes to a building called Granny's Diner. Emma: (She enters the building and rings the bell on the desk) Granny: (Offscreen) I'll be there in a minute. (Emma looks around) Granny: (Entering) Hi sweetie, how can I help you? Emma: Well I need a place to stay for a while. Granny: Well you came to the right place. I'll get you your key. (She begins to shout) Ruby, can you get me a key for an open room! Ruby: (Offscreen) Alright. (She enters with a key) Here you go. (She gives it to Granny and goes up to Emma) Hi, I'm Ruby. Emma: Hi, I'm Emma. Well it was nice meeting y'all and thanks for the room. (She begins to walk upstairs) Granny: No problem. SCENE: Emma's Bedroom in Granny's Bed and Breakfast. (Emma lays down and eventually falls asleep. The scene transitions to daylight and she wakes up. A raven appears on her window and she smiles. She gets up to find a note that was slipped under the door. It's revealed to be from Henry. It says to meet at his elementary school.) SCENE: Storybrooke Elementary. Emma is waiting outside. Henry: You got the note! (He sits next to her) Emma: Yep, know why did you want me to come here? Henry: Because I wanted to tell you something really important. Emma: What? Henry: Your the savior of this town. Emma: What?!?! (She smiles in disbelief) Henry: Look (He pulls out a book called Once Upon a Time) This a book of fairytales. All of them really happened. Everyone here in Storybrooke is in this book. The Evil Queen put a curse on the land and made everyone come here and forget who they were. Emma: Ummm--(She's cut off by the entrance of Mary-Margaret) Mary-Margaret: Henry it's time for class. Henry: (He whispers) That's Snow White. Emma: (She stands up and introduces herself) Hi I'm Emma his biological mother. Mary-Margaret: Hi, I'm Mary-Margaret his teacher. Emma: Well I gotta go, have fun. (She pats Henry on the shoulder and goes to get in her car.) SCENE: Fairytale Land, the forest. Snow White is in a glass coffin surrounded by 7 dwarfes. Prince Charming arrives. Prince Charming: (He leans over and kisses her. She wakes up and they hug.) SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Castle. It's Prince Charming and Snow White's wedding. Bishop: I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride! (They kiss and the crowd is happy. Ruth is seen smiling. Suddenly the Evil Queen enters. The crowd gasps.) The Queen: Isn't this sweet. But soon all of you won't remember who you are in a different land after I curse you all. Prince Charming: Guards! (Suddenly the Queen disappears. Everyone is shocked.) SCENE: Fairytale Land, the Castle. Prince Charming, a pregnant Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Widow Lucas, Gepetto, Pinocchio, the 7 dwarves, and the Blue Fairy are discussing what to do about the curse. Prince Charming: What can we do about this curse. Leroy: Kill the queen! (The other dwarves agree.) Snow White: That's to brutal! Widow Lucas: I say we banish her to another realm. Jiminy Cricket: We can't put another realm through the pain and suffering we've been through. Red: He's right. She's our problem. Prince Charming: What can we do Blue Fairy? Blue Fairy: There is an enchanted tree in the forest. It has enough power to protect one person from this curse. (Snow and Charming look at her stomach) There's only one tree left. (She looks at Gepetto.) Will you be able to build such a thing. Gepetto: Me and my boy can make anything. (He pats Pinocchio on the head) Blue Fairy: This will work out as long as we keep faith. SCENE: Granny's Diner. Emma enters and goes to the desk where Ruby is standing. Ruby: Hey, how about I give you a tour of the town. Emma: Sure. Ruby: Hey Granny I'm going to take my break now. Granny: Alright, but be back soon. Ruby: Come on. (She takes off her apron and takes Emma for a walk.) SCENE: Storybrooke. Ruby is showing Emma around. Ruby: That's where Archie the town therapist works. (She points to an office and continues walking) That's the local candy shop owned by Miss Ginger. (She says pointing to a candy shop.) There's the hospital. (She points to the hospital) And there's the animal hospital. (She points to the vet to see Archie going in with his dog Pongo) (Suddenly Mother Superior, Marco, Leroy, and 6 other little men walk up to them.) Ruby: Hey guys, this is Emma. She's Henry's biological mother. Marco: It's nice to meet you (He shakes her hand) Mother Supieror: Welcome. If you ever need anything just come to me. Leroy: And if you ever need to beat someone up just call us. (He gestures to the other 6 men) Emma: Alright then. Leroy: Dinner's on me at Granny's! (Everyone starts walking down the street towards Granny's laughing and having a good time.)